


The Needed Rainfall

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Fluff, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione take a break from their tasks while searching for the Horcruxes. As they get caught in the rain, Hermione finds the freedom she needs to let go.





	The Needed Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: _A/N: Originally written for the Ron/Hermione Challenge at rhr_ficrecs._  
 **Prompt:** Sense of Sight - Rain  


* * *

“Harry, wake up.” Hermione said softly but firmly. “You need to get going before the sun comes up, if you want to go see Lupin.”

Grudgingly, Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. “All right, I’m up. Just give me a few minutes to get ready.”

Hermione nodded and walked out of the small room Harry and Ron shared in the cottage they were living in for the moment. Before closing the door behind her, she glanced over at Ron and grinned. He was stretched out comfortably, bare-chested, hair tousled, and his mouth was slightly opened. Whether he was awake or asleep, Ron was a sight to see. He had the ability to make her smile just by being him. _Completely adorable, and gorgeous!_

It was a foggy spring morning, so Hermione busied herself preparing some hot chocolate. Harry needed to drink something warm before heading out to Grimmauld Place. Hermione had finally convinced Harry to seek Professor Lupin’s help, after months of repeatedly pointing out all the reasons why he should.

Immediately after Bill and Fleur’s wedding the past summer, the three of them had started a journey in search of the objects that confined Voldemort’s soul, making him immortal. Their goal was to find and destroy the four remaining Horcruxes and then prepare to face Voldemort himself. Eight long months had passed, and they had only managed to find and destroy one of Voldemort’s elusive Horcruxes.

It hadn’t been easy. None of them were experts in the Dark Arts, and it was proving to be a grueling task. All of them had gotten hurt, and they had spent days recuperating. Even their combined strengths were no match for the task at hand: Harry’s determination, Ron’s conviction, and even Hermione’s superb ability for research had not helped them much. Hermione was as frustrated as Harry, who grew more desperate as time went by.

Surprisingly, it was the formerly impetuous Ron who had learned to tame his impulsive reactions. He now seemed to be the most controlled of the trio. He was the one who kept them sane, lightening the mood when it became too tense. He knew when to let Harry vent or when to put a stop to his moodiness. And he was the only one who knew exactly what to say to calm Hermione’s fears and anxieties.

Harry’s almost obsessive need to find Snape and destroy Voldemort for good was making him angrier than ever. His good nature was becoming sour, spiteful, and vengeful. Hermione had to admit that Harry was beginning to scare her. That was one of the main reasons why she had insisted so determinedly that they needed outside help.

Hermione had always admired Professor Lupin, and she firmly believed that if they had to trust someone, he would be their best choice. Not only was he trustworthy and a very capable wizard, but he was also Harry’s last connection to his parents. Hermione hoped that he could be a positive, calming influence on Harry.

It had taken long discussions, night after night, but Harry had finally relented and agreed to seek Lupin’s help. Both Ron and Hermione had been immensely relieved. For the first time in months, they saw a flick of hope in their long, fruitless journey. At least now they had the hope that Harry would come back with new information regarding where or how to continue their search.

“Good morning,” said Harry, walking directly to the kitchen table and sitting languidly in one of the chairs.

Hermione gave him a small smile and reached behind her to grab a cup. “I’ve made some hot chocolate. Want a cup, or do you prefer some tea?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders indifferently and said, “Chocolate is fine.” He took the cup that Hermione handed him and sat there with it between his hands, but he did not really drink. His eyes were shifting nervously, and his feet were tapping on the wooden floor. The nervous tapping on such a quiet morning made Hermione’s skin break out in goose bumps. She rubbed her arms comfortingly, trying to get rid of the eerie feeling.

Hermione knew why Harry was so nervous about his return to Grimmauld Place. He would have to face all the people they had left behind and answer all the questions that were probably awaiting him. It was going to be hard to explain why they left without any warning or explanations.

Hermione was also nervous, but for another reason. From time to time the three of them had been able to get a hold of _The Daily Prophet._ From what they read, it was obvious that the Death Eaters were continuing with their violent rampages. All three of them suspected that they were on a mission to hunt for Harry, and it scared Hermione that at any moment he could be taken prisoner.

She set down her own cup down firmly. “Harry, promise you’ll be careful. Stay at Grimmauld Place. Don’t go anywhere else. Just straight there and back, all right?”

Harry gave her a determined stare. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on getting caught, at least not before we manage to destroy all the Horcruxes.”

His response didn’t do anything to calm her nerves. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything Hermione could really say. She wasn’t going to change the course of his fate. She knew that sooner or later, the time to face Voldemort would come and there was nothing that could prevent that.

“I had better get going. It’s getting late.”

“Harry, here.” She handed him a stack of folded parchments. “Ron wrote to his family last night. Could you have Professor Lupin deliver them?”

Harry took the letters and gave her a sad smile. “He really misses them, doesn’t he?”

Hermione bit her lip before speaking more freely. “Yes. He won’t admit it, but you know how important his family is to him. He’s worried about their safety, with all them being involved in The Order.”

“If it’s possible, I’ll ask Lupin to personally take the letters and wait for any replies.”

“Oh Harry, would you? That would be great! It would do loads of good to Ron to have some news.”

“I know. But he also has you now, and that has done wonders for him,” said Harry a bit uncomfortably.

Hermione blushed slightly. She wasn’t used to Harry talking about her relationship with Ron. She gave him a thankful smile and changed the subject.

“Harry, I have one more letter, but this one is for my parents. It’s already addressed, and I’ve put enough postage on it. Could you ask Professor Lupin to send it via Muggle post? I just don’t think it’s a good idea to send any owls. I don’t want anything else to mark them as targets.”

Hermione knew that her parents were already targets simply because they were _her_ parents and because they were Muggles. Regardless, she _needed_ to believe that they were safe, and sending news via Muggle post instead of owl was one way she had of protecting them.

She knew that Harry understood her concern, because he gave her a quick hug. He then put the letters away in his pack and whispered, “They’ll be all right.” She knew it wasn’t like Harry to be affectionate, but she knew that he cared and that was enough.

After Hermione watched him Disapparate, she reached for the stack of books that had been piling up in the corner of the room. She wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep now, but she could try and research more about the possible Ravenclaw relics that could have been turned into a Horcrux. Hermione hated to admit it, but she felt tired of all the research and dead ends. She hated to fail, hated to feel so useless. _I’d better find something in this book!_ She opened a heavy copy of an old book and buried herself in it.

***

Hours later, Hermione was completely focused, jotting down notes on a long piece of parchment. She was feeling quite accomplished at having found something that _might_ be useful. In the midst of her concentration, she felt strong arms embrace her from behind, and Ron’s warm breath on her neck followed by a soft, feathery kiss. _There he is. Mmm, that feels great. How is it possible that with just a light touch he can make me feel so much?_

__“Morning,” he said warmly as she turned around in her chair to greet him properly.

“Hi. I thought you were going to sleep in all morning.”

“Not a chance. I want to spend some time with you.”

Hermione softly caressed his roughened cheek, and she leaned in to kiss him. She couldn’t get over that Ron, that freckled boy she had met years before, was now a man. A man, who was not only her best friend but who had grown to become so much more - and who made her feel so alive with a single touch.

She pulled back and sighed dreamily. She was thankful for having him at her side. Ron was a daily reminder of why they couldn’t give up the fight. The unspoken promise of a future with him was enough to keep her going. His fierce loyalty and unwavering determination to fight all evil and _succeed_ inspired her and gave her hope. Hermione leaned in to kiss him again, this time thoroughly. _I really can’t keep away from him. He tastes too good._

__“So, now that we have the whole day to ourselves, what should we do?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Ron was giving her that mischievous smile that she quite liked. The one that was hard to resist. Hermione hated to have to be the sensible one, but they had to stay focused.

In the most serious tone she could muster, she said, “Well, I have two books about all the relics that once belonged to the Ravenclaw family. I think we should go over them and see what we can find.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “We don’t even know _what_ to look for,” he complained. “It just seems a waste of time. Let’s wait until Harry comes back. Hopefully he’ll have some new information, and then we can research all you want.”

“Ron, it doesn’t hurt to look at these books now. Maybe we can find something important, something we might have missed before.” Hermione turned the pages in the book in front of her resolutely. “I don’t know what, but there has to be _something_ useful.”

“C’mon, Hermione, put the books down. We haven’t been out of the cottage except to look around that old mill that’s now an observatory. You need a break, we _both_ need a break. Let’s go out for a bit, get some fresh air.”

“As much as I would love to go and visit around Bristol, we can’t,” she said, feeling disappointed.

“Look, if Harry can take a break and go off to see Lupin, then we can, too.” He closed one of the books Hermione had opened, as if to prove a point.

“Ron! You’re not helping. And Harry isn’t taking a break.”

“Let’s go out, clear our heads, and then I’ll really help.” He pulled on her hand and pulled her close to him. “C’mon, Mione, we really haven’t had much time alone together,” he pouted. “This is a perfect opportunity.”

Hermione sighed and bit her lip. _He’s right and I do miss him; the closeness; his arms around me._ Frankly, she didn’t need much convincing. When it came to spending time with Ron, it was an easy choice.

Truly, it only _seemed_ as if Ron dragged her off. Secretly, Hermione craved those moments alone with Ron, and she went willingly. She _needed_ those moments of normalcy, when it was just the two of them: holding hands, sharing kisses and soft caresses, and making plans for the future. It was just them, enjoying being a couple. It felt normal; they could _almost_ forget about the war.

_Well, we do need a break. All these books can wait. I’m just going to enjoy the day with Ron. It’ll be great to have more than just some quick stolen moments. If he wants some time to relax and fool around, fine, but not before I get the last word.  
_  
Hermione was already standing next to Ron, so she just took a step forward to get closer. “Fine, but once we get back you’ll help without any excuses,” she said, poking his chest with her finger and giving him a wide smile.

“All right. Yes, I’ll do whatever you ask me to.” Ron grabbed her hand that was still poking his chest and handed her a light sweater that was hanging on the coat rack. “Now, stop nagging and let’s go,” he said cheekily.

And before she could voice a protest, he quieted her down with a deep kiss and led her out the door. Ron was clearly happy, and his enthusiasm was contagious. His blue eyes were bright and sparkling with delight. She loved seeing him excited about something. His whole face came alive, and his passion for life was tangible.

Once outside, Ron and Hermione opted to visit **The Downs** or what is also known as “Bristol’s green lung.” They leisurely walked through one of its many nature trails. The scenery surrounding them was truly beautiful. Enormous, lively, green trees sprung from every corner casting long shadows underneath their branches. The sun light was only visible through the small, open spaces in between the branches. It created quite a romantic atmosphere.

“See, Hermione, this break outside was just what we needed. Admit it!”

“I’ll admit nothing,” she said playfully. But her smile showed how content and relaxed she really was.

“You will,” Ron said confidently as he reached for her waist and tickled her sides.

“Stop that.” Hermione giggled uncontrollably. He was relentless with his attack. “Fine, I’ll admit it.”

“Admit what?” he asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

“So, I’ll have to spell it out for you now? All right, you win. I’ll admit you had a brilliant idea. Happy now?”

“Yes. You do realize that this means you’ll now have to listen to me more often.”

“We’ll see about that.” She smiled and felt rain drops against her skin. “Oh, it’s starting to rain. Maybe we should go back, Ron.”

“It’s only a light drizzle. Let’s stay out a bit more, yeah?”

“I guess that’ll be all right. We’re mostly covered with all the trees around us anyway.”

“Once this is all over and we get to go back home, we’ll have to find a place like this to go on walks.”

There it was again – the future. Although, Hermione loved to make plans with Ron, part of her suffered knowing that there was the possibility that none of those plans would be realized. The future seemed so uncertain, and it scared her. Actually, just the possibility of losing Ron in the war terrified her.

“How can you be so sure of _that_ future?” Hermione didn’t want to ruin their perfectly carefree day, but she needed some sort of reassurance.

“Why shouldn’t I?” he responded, bewildered.

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t know, but everything seems so uncertain. We don’t even know what’s going to happen tomorrow. How can we be sure of a future that now seems so far away?” Her voice was weak, and she looked away trying in vain to hide her fear.

Ron then turned around to face her, took one of her hands in his bigger one, and placed it over his heart. “Do you feel that? It’s assurance. It tells me every day that we’re going to come out of this all right.”

She hugged herself, and she gave him a doubtful look. “Oh, Ron, if it were only that simple.”

“Shite, I know it won’t be easy, and I don’t know how long it’s going to take us, but our side, the good side, _has_ to win. And when we win, Hermione, we can have any future we want.”

She had to smile at his blind faith, his powerful conviction. No wonder she had fallen in love with him. He was passionate about every aspect of his life, and he proved it in all he did. “We do deserve an evil-free future, don’t we?” _I have to believe it._

“Yes, we do. And Hermione, we have to _fully_ believe it. That’s the only way to fight for what we want.” He gazed at her intently, and his eyes never left her. It was as if he wanted to bury that idea deep within her soul.

Hermione stepped closer to Ron, hugging him tightly. She wanted to melt completely into him and protect fiercely everything he believed in. Ron gave her hope and a sense of security that she didn’t feel with anyone else. With that hope, with that reassurance, she began to believe that she could face whatever came their way.

The rain was beginning to pour down harder. It was no longer a light drizzle. The abundant tree branches above were not enough to protect them from the rain. Hermione watched as heavy drops of rain glided down tree leaves and down Ron’s back. She could feel his Cannons t-shirt getting soaked and sticking to his skin.

“The rain is coming down hard now, I reckon we ought to go back,” he whispered into her neck as he rubbed her back protectively.

Hermione stepped out of their embrace to head back to the cottage, but something suddenly changed. She could see how the rain caressed Ron’s skin. It was mesmerizing to see how each rain drop landed on his long eyelashes and slowly glided down his neck.

The rain traveled down his skin without permission, without inhibitions - so unlike her. She longed to have that same kind of freedom. She desperately wanted to break down the barriers that her cautious mind put up when she got too close to Ron.

She now felt reckless, and for once she wasn’t going to put a stop to her feelings and desires.

“No, I don’t want to go back yet,” she said with an air of rebellion.

“You don’t? But it’s, umm, we’re going to-”

“It’s only water, Ron. It’s not going to hurt us,” she said teasingly.

Ron gaped at her, clearly caught off guard, as one of her fingers seductively followed a path a rain drop had taken. Her finger slowly moved from his soaked fringe, down his jaw, and finally to his chest. She smiled when she felt him shiver under her touch. It was empowering to feel how her touch affected him.

“The rain suits you, Ron.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. It makes you look… sexy.”

Her eyes were fixed unabashedly on his upper body. Hermione looked up to Ron’s eyes, and she saw how they had turned into a darker shade of blue. His surprise at her sudden forwardness had faded, and he was now looking at her hungrily. She gave him an encouraging smile to let him know it was perfectly all right to get closer.

“C’mere,” he said, and he pulled her a bit roughly to him. He wasted no time. His lips came crashing down on hers eagerly, and he attacked them mercilessly. He nibbled on her bottom lip before seeking entrance and devouring her whole mouth.

The force of his kiss weakened Hermione’s knees. She instinctively wrapped one of her arms around his neck and used the other hand to clutch his arm tightly. After a series of deep, lingering kisses, they pulled apart breathing heavily. Neither of them seemed to want to let go. They were staring at each other intensely.

“Hermione, I have… no, I want to tell you something. It’s something I have wanted to tell you but wasn’t sure you wanted to hear it… but I _need_ to tell you.”

More than his words, it was something in his voice that told her that whatever he wanted to tell her was important. It put her on edge to see him so serious, for it wasn’t like him.

She ran her hand lovingly through his wet, red hair. “Ron, you can tell me anything.”

“I… you mean the world to me. You drive me crazy.” He cupped her chin and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “At times you make me angrier than anyone else can, but you also make me immensely happy.”

His voice was low and husky, and it made her shiver. “Hermione, I love you. I reckon I have for years. I need you to know that. I love you, and I don’t ever want to lose you.”

“Oh, Ron.” She leaned into him, rested her head on his chest, and tilted her head up to kiss his jaw. That was so much more than what she had expected. Those words between them had never been said out loud, but deep down she knew they were true. She had suspected it for a long time. Ron had always showed his feelings through actions much more than through words.

“I love you, too,” she said simply.

“You’re not just saying that because I-”

She took a step back and swatted his arm. “Of course not. Don’t be daft! I mean it. I love you, much more than I can say. I have for a long time now. I don’t even know when my feelings for you started to change. But I _do_ love you, and I don’t know what I would do without you.” Her voice shook a little, for she had never been so completely open with her feelings.

Ron’s eyes shone with true happiness and unrestrained desire. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“That’s good to know, because even if you try to leave, I wouldn’t let you.” Now that those words had been spoken, Hermione felt strangely possessive. All she wanted now was to put her arms around him, feel all of him pressing against her, and claim him completely.

Fortunately, Ron felt the same way because he pulled her back dangerously close and attacked her with a series of kisses that started out soft and loving, but grew to hot, passionate, breathtaking ones. Hermione responded to his kisses fervently. She nibbled his lower lip and then tasted him fully. She could taste a hint of rain, chocolate, and something so Ron-like. He tasted wholesome. It was simply delicious. _Mmm!_

Ron moved his lips down to a sensitive spot on her neck. She raked her hands in his hair and tilted her head backwards to give him complete access. His hands had now begun to move freely all over her body. She was in heaven! When Ron’s hands moved to cup her breasts and his lips teased the dip of her collar bone, she gasped loudly. She had never been more aroused in her life.

Maybe it was the mutual exchange of “I love you” or the strong, thrilling reaction her body was having to Ron’s touch, but Hermione felt it was time. Long ago her heart had already chosen Ron to love. She was sure there could never be anyone but him. Now, it was her turn to consciously give him all she had to offer, freely.

_Seeing_ the rain come down without reservations, gave her a sense of freedom that she had never experienced before. It was the freedom to be totally open, to take that last step and give into her feelings completely. Doubts and fears were now gone from her mind. There were no barriers stopping her: it was the freedom she had needed to let go. And it was downright exciting!

Hermione took Ron’s face in her hands, kissed him sweetly, and whispered, “Let’s go back to the cottage now.” She let one of her hands drop down to the visible bulge in his pants. “We’ll have more privacy, we’ll be much more comfortable, and we can finally get rid of these wet clothes.”

Ron gulped hard. His eyes had grown wide with surprise. “Fuck, Hermione, are…are you sure?”

She nodded enthusiastically, giving him a flirtatious smile. “I’m sure.”

Hermione stepped away from him to clear her head and then quickly Apparated back to their cottage. Seconds later, Ron appeared right behind her. He gave her that wicked, naughty grin that melted her insides and pulled her into a searing kiss. She quickly sought the warmth of his body. Her hands went underneath his wet t-shirt exploring his body, and she started to pull it upwards.

The feel of her hands against his bare skin was almost too much; but she needed to feel more of him. Awkwardly, Hermione managed to pull Ron’s shirt off him, and she dropped it unceremoniously to the floor. He was fumbling with the opening of her dress. They were both nervous but excited. There was no going back now, and they both knew it.

“I love you, Hermione,” he said, panting heavily.

“I know. Now show me,” she said as she took his hand in hers and pulled him into her bedroom. He followed in awe, and closed the door behind them.

***

A few days later, Harry, Ron, Hermione began heading out north. Harry had returned with some new information that made them believe that up in northern England they would find a hidden Horcrux. They had only stayed long enough to cautiously plan out their journey. Lupin had now become involved in their search and had agreed to meet with them at a nearby location. He was going to provide them with a Portkey that would take them to the exact location they needed to reach.

As Hermione closed the door to the cottage behind them, she said, “I’m going to miss this place.”

“Why, isn’t just like any other place we’ve stayed in?” asked Harry curiously.

She blushed, thinking back to why this cottage was so special. Ron gave her a knowing smile and kept quiet. “I just really like it here, that’s all.”

“If you say so,” said Harry, clearly not understanding. He walked ahead, wanting to get going already.

The memory of a few nights before was still very present in Hermione’s mind. It had been a whirlwind of emotions. Coming together with Ron for the first time had been both exhilarating and terrifying. There had been some initial fumbling, but once they had found their rhythm it had been heavenly. There was desire, lust, and undeniable love. As they explored each other’s bodies, they had shared soft caresses and intense kisses. Ron had made her feel beautiful, wanted, and completely loved. It had been something she would never forget. He had also made her feel safe and ready to face the task before them. Because their freedom, like the falling rain, was worth soaking up and savoring.

Ron stepped closer to her and whispered, “Maybe one day we can come back here.”

“Really?”

“Sure, how about when the war is over? We’ll come here to celebrate, but just you and me.”

“I’d like that, but only if it’s raining. I really like you all wet and sexy,” she teased playfully.

“Fine, but then I’ll get to ravish you properly.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.” She winked at him and followed Harry down the street.

Ron caught up with her in two strides and grabbed her hand. Hermione turned to give him an affectionate smile. She was feeling quite happy. It was as if her load had now been lightened, and now they were both re-energized to continue with their search. The rain had reminded her of what they were fighting for – their very freedom… and that alive feel of loving and being loved back.  



End file.
